A Hole Singed in the Heart
by Sasuke-KiraLover
Summary: Draco's been assigned his mission; get rid of Dumbledore. Just how he's going to do that, he doesn't yet know. And he finds it rather hard to think when a certain Gryffindor girl walks in on his calming bath's and can't seem to get the damn door open.
1. Chapter 1

**A Hole Singed in the Heart.**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own Harry Potter, no matter how many of you wish I did, just so Draco and Hermione end up together. ;D**

* * *

><p>Draco sighed heavily as he stared out the window of his compartment, sitting across from his recently distanced best mate's, Blaise and Pansy. They were in the middle of a heavy snog session, not aware that Draco had entered the room a few minutes prior, after speaking with McGonagall about his prefect duties.<p>

A few moments after his sigh, it seemed they finally realized he was there and separated, both breathing shallowly and blushing. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he said, "fun summer, I presume?"

It'd been this way since the beginning of last summer, when they had both pulled their stubborn little head's out of their arse's just long enough to realize they were both strongly attracted to one another. And they had been attached at the face ever since.

Now, rumor had it that Pansy was infatuated with Draco, and he used her as a plaything, and also that he was some sort of sex God, or something. _That _made him want to scoff. First, he had only dated Pansy for a small amount of time in both third and fourth year, and he was a perfect gentleman, and her a lady. Sure, they had engaged in sex more than a few times, but it was a mutual need to relieve stress. As for the "sex God" theory, well the _only _girls he had had sex with were Pansy and Daphne Greengrass, and that also had been just to release tension.

In all reality, Draco hadn't been sexually active for over a year now, but he didn't correct the rumors, and he let the second and third years go on and gush about how great he was in bed. A little ego boost never hurt, even if they lies were a little out of control.

Really, Draco had no time to focus on such juvenile subjects, not when he was faced with the mission the Dark Lord had forced upon him. The destruction of Dumbledore.

Ever since the old bat had fought off Voldemort's attacks of the young Potter, the dark wizard was obsessed with killing him, going insane over plotting and detail. He'd seemed damn near hysterical when he'd forced Draco into it, taunting him with his wand at his mothers neck while his father looked on anxiously. He'd even Crucio'd his mother just to push Draco into a quick decision.

He still remembered the ear-shattering screams of his mother, the deranged laugh from her sister, and his own voice cracking in desperation as he agreed and begged Voldemort to stop.

As he looked back on it, he felt every hair on his body stand up, and his senses seemed to heighten.

A hand was waving in front of his face, "Draco, mate? Are you alright?" Blaise was asking, as Pansy eyed him strangely, he didn't usually zone out like that.

The blonde shoved Blaise's hand away a bit more roughly than he should have, earning him an affronted look from the Italian pureblood, "sorry, mate. You zoned out again." Maybe Pansy hadn't witnessed it, but Blaise, who Draco spent most of his time with until recently, had.

"I'm fine," Draco drawled, giving him a warning look, "just…excited, is all."

"Excited to be going back to the pisshole they call Hogwarts?" Pansy scoffed. It was no secret most of the Slytherin's weren't very fond of the school. Draco was, however, quite fond of it. There were many places to get lost for hours, just hide away and lose yourself.

You couldn't find that at the Manor, there were eyes everywhere, just waiting for you to mess up the family name. And now with the Dark Lord and his followers invading his home, it was nearly unbearable. He nearly jumped for joy when he saw his trusty eagle owl sitting on his windowsill two weeks prior to the current date, the letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry resting in its sharp talons. But he prided himself on masking his emotions, and did not, in fact, jump around like a first year.

"Among other things, yeah," Draco said with a devious smirk, and they instantly smirked back, like they were in on his little joke that was hardly funny at all.

Just as Blaise was about to ask what kind of riffraff the great Draco Malfoy had in store for Hogwarts this year, a knock interrupted him. His misty grey eyes swept languidly towards the door.

"Mudblood Granger," Pansy snarled with hardly concealed contempt. Granger's keen ear picked up on the comment, even through the glass door of the compartment and she swung open the door, all politeness she may have been forcing now gone. She glared hard at Pansy, pointedly daring her to repeat her previous words.

Pansy glared back, but eventually turned to Blaise and kissed his jaw, her eyes taunting Granger to say something. The bushy haired girl didn't even try to hide her disapproval, but decided not to say anything about the rules of PDA, not looking for a fight.

She turned to the other male in the compartment, forcing an emotionless mask on her face, but he didn't miss the loathing in her eyes. She couldn't mask her eyes from him.

"Got something for me, Mudblood?" His eyebrows raised when her expressionless mask turned instantly to shock. Had she been expecting a warm greeting? She covered up her shock with that mask again as she pulled a key out of her robes pocket and held it out for him. She answered his questioning expression with, "You left the prefect meeting before they handed out the keys to the prefect common room. It also works on the prefect bathrooms." She told him, intelligent mind easily explaining what needed be said.

"If she says prefect one more time I'm going to jump out the window," Pansy muttered to Blaise, who chuckled smoothly, but said nothing.

Hermione glared fiercely at the wall above Draco's head but didn't turn to Pansy, it seemed she didn't want any confrontation.

"Anything else?" Draco said, an amused smirk on his face that didn't make it to his eyes. He really found no amusement in Pansy's jokes, they seemed so…so pointless. She could be doing something useful, like cracking a potions book open, she really needed to improve her potions. They were nearly as bad as Longbottom's.

"Yes, actually…. Have you seen Harry at all?" She asked slowly, like she would regret it. Draco couldn't hide his shock. She was asking him, _Draco fucking Malfoy_, If he knew where her best friend, and his nemesis, the-boy-who-lived, _Harry fucking Potter_, had run off to this time?

What?

"How would _I _know where Potty got off to?" He asked, first and foremost, but upon her helpless shrug, he added smarmily, "Maybe he's screwing the Weasley girl he's so obviously interested in. Or maybe he finally realized his true sexual preference and went off with the Weasel you seem to be taken with," Blaise chuckled his lowest chuckle, but Granger still heard it and she swiftly turned around and gave him her sharpest glare.

Blaise raised his hands in defense, "he said it, can't yell at me," he sold his friend out in a typical Slytherin manner. Draco gave him a withering look when the Mudblood turned back to him.

The moment he glanced up at her face, he wished he hadn't. Her angry brown eyes seemed to be pools of boiling chocolate, just asking to be devoured, Her pouty lips were being bitten on furiously as she tried to hold back her numerous amounts of insults, or at least choose one out of the mess. Surprising everyone, she met his eyes, and damn near instantly calmed down.

Suddenly, she looked determined and slightly guilty. Her anger was still burning, but it didn't seem to be at him, but at herself now. A rustling of fabric overhead caught Draco's attention, and his gaze flicked upward, as did Hermione's.

A look of realization and barely contained concern and a hint of betrayal rested in her eyes when Draco looked back. Her eyes danced between the unknowing couple across from Draco, the empty place beside Draco's bag, and Draco himself rapidly.

Draco was growing more and more suspicious by the second, she knew something he didn't, and it appeared to be right above his head. Confirming his suspicions, she spoke an octave higher than she should have when speaking to him, "Alright, thank you, I'll be on my way," she said, and he nearly blanched.

Had Hermione Granger, well-known Mudblood, just thanked him for being a right foul git to her? As she slid the door shut behind her and sent another helpless glance to the spot next to his trunk, above his head, his thoughts were directed away from the shock. What was so interesting up there that had her so shaken? He leaned back and stared up intently.

A flash of shaggy black hair and a rough red lightning bolt scar filled his sight momentarily. He blinked rapidly, then looked up again, only to see nothing.

Had he finally lost it or had Harry Potter's head just been hovering next to his trunk?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello readers and all else. New story, as you can see. I actually made this one out of about three other stories I had in mind. Many surprises are to come, and I thought I'd just jump right into the story, you know? **

**The story is going to be mostly 2nd person point of view, like the book, but instead of following Harry, we're following Draco. I'm only following the original plot where _needed_, and I'm not copying _anything_ from the book, just using my memory to recall situations. Next chapter will be _Hermione's_ 2nd person point of view, explaning my plot_ a lot_ more than this chapter. Until I post it next week (because I've already written it) please read and enjoy this first chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hole Singed in the Heart.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Still**_** don't own Harry Potter, but it's okay, I have pressure issues and I'd most likely shoot myself from all the fans screaming at me to write more. FanFiction is just swell for me, thanks.**

* * *

><p>"Ron, you <em>know <em>that's not what I meant!" Hermione yelled, watching the redhead swell with anger, his face turning a darker shade of red.

"No, no, I know what you meant, Hermione. I'm just a stupid git, that's all." Ron snarled, an ugly sneer marring his freckled face.

"No, you're _not_!" Hermione said firmly, but Ron wasn't hearing any of it.

"You know, Hermione, I actually thought you were serious when you said you loved me. I guess I was wrong, eh? Go ahead, run off with that Terry fellow, I don't care," Ron lied, waving his hand ignorantly.

"Ron, would you just listen-" Hermione tried to explain that Boot had kissed _her_, not the other way around. Ron interrupted.

"NO HERMIONE!" Ron roared, his face now bordering purple, "I'm done listening to you," his voice was much gentler, but still harsh. "Don't ever talk to me again."

Ron turned his back then, stalking away from her, leaving her in the warm streets of Diagon Alley, many wizards and witches pausing to watch the scene.

"Ron!" She called after him, but he ignored her. She could here the dessperation and sadness in her voice, could he not? "Ron! You idiot, come back here! I'm sorry!" She yelled, but to no aveil. He just kept walking.

Her eyes filled with tears and a sob threatened to creep up her throat. She turned on her heal and stomped off to meet Ginny and Harry like they had planned, in the Leaky Cauldron.

The two she was searching for were sitting across from each other in a booth, looking entirely awkward. Hermione stormed in, her face a terrible shade of red and plopped into her seat, yelling out for a butterbeer.

Harry hesitated before asking, "Alright there 'Mione?"

"Perfectly fine," Hermione replied. That was an obvious lie, Ginny and Harry both knew. It was painfully obvious she'd had another fight with Ron.

"What'd Ron do this time?" Ginny asked in a prickly voice. She knew how much of an idiot her brother could be, the hothead didn't even stop to consider anyone else's opinion once he had a thought in his head.

"He saw Terry Boot kiss me," Hermione stated grumpily as she sucked down her butterbeer. Harry winced, knowing how Ron would react to that and Ginny swelled in anger, resembling her brother to much for Hermione's liking. She took another gulp.

"Jeeze, 'Mione, what'd he do?" Harry asked, reaching over the table to grab Hermione's hand and squeeze it. Ginny's eyes flickered to their hands, a flash of jealousy, then nothing.

"Well, his final words were 'don't ever talk to me again,' so, I guess he's quite angry." Hermione said bitterly, taking yet another swig.

Harry sighed and shook his head, standing, "I'll find him, try to talk some sense into him. Don't worry to much, Hermione, he'll come around." Harry offered a weak smile and the bushy hair girl lifted a corner of her mouth sadly.

Then Harry was gone and Ginny was staring at her with a hard expression. Hermione and Ginny never really made a friendly connection, sure, they talked a bit and they spent an extensive amount of time together, but they weren't best friends. Hermione's best friends were Ron and Harry.

"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked, trying not to feel squeamish under the female Weasley's intimidating gaze.

"Tell me you don't have feelings for Harry," Hermione was surprised by the level of hostility in the girl's voice. Sure, they weren't the best of mates, but she was treating her like she did something wrong. And _what _is with the whole bit about liking Harry?

"No, Ginny, of course not!" Hermione exclaimed in shock, "we're best friends, nothing more."

Hermione wanted to add that she had Ron, but that wasn't necessarily true anymore, so she held her tongue as Ginny breathed out and glanced apologetically at Hermione.

"Well, mother wanted me and Ron home a little while ago, so I'm going to go. Bye, Hermione." Ginny smiled slightly, patting her hand before moving out of the booth and to the fireplace.

As the green flames died down, Hermione sighed. She was alone, and she needed another butterbeer.

* * *

><p>Right after she finished putting her trunk above her seat, Harry walked in, tailed by Ginny and eventually by an angry looking Ron.<p>

"Harry, Ginny," Hermione greeted, purposefully ignoring Ron. Harry grimaced at her, and she supposed it was supposed to be a smile. Ginny, on the other hand, just looked at her.

"Something wrong?" She questioned, eyes flitting between the students. Harry looked reluctant but eventually spoke.

"We ran into Malfoy. I honestly don't understand how anyone could _stand _him, let alone _befriend _him," Harry spouted angrily.

Hermione, believing there was a little good in every soul, said, "there might be more to him than we think."

Harry gave her an odd stare and muttered, "yeah, now he's a Deatheater." Hermione didn't believe in her heart that Malfoy would willingly sell his soul to the Dark Lord, but her mind couldn't find any reason that he wouldn't. Just look at his family, it was undeniable after the run-in at the Ministry of Magic last year.

"I'm sure there's more to him than that. Maybe he has some secrets, some feelings." Hermione said thoughtfully, more to herself than anyone.

"Well if you think Malfoy's so great, why don't you just go snog him too? Like Terry Boot?" Ron snarled, finally speaking. Hermione hardly spared him a glance.

"I mean, he can't just be a puppet, he's got to be feeling something about this whole situation. And, we haven't even confirmed that he's a Deatheater yet." Hermione pointed out, but Harry quickly replied.

"I _know _he is, Hermione. I just know," Harry defended, absently rubbing his scar.

Hermione was instantly alerted, "has your scar been burning, Harry?" Her brown eyes filled to the brim with concern. Harry was like their psychic when it came to Voldemort. Whenever he was feeling something strong, the scar burned. Whenever he was close, the scar burned. Whenever he tried to attack someone close to him, the scar burned.

"I'm fine, Hermione." Harry said, sighing as if her question troubled him. Hermione nodded reluctantly and glanced at her watch, then looked back at it in shock.

"Merlin! I'm nearly late!" She shouted in surprise and jumped out of her seat. Ron was still standing in the doorway, so she tried to push him out of the way, "Come _on_, Ron! I have to _go_!"

"Whatever," he said and moved out of the way. Hermione was gone in the next few seconds.

* * *

><p>"Alright students, that's it for now-," as soon as those words came out of McGonagall's mouth, a tall blonde boy stood and exited the room.<p>

Hermione watched him go. She had been watching him discreetly throughout the whole meeting, just thinking. He couldn't be a Deatheater. But Hermione had noticed that he sat alone in the corner, in the Ravenclaw mass, away from anyone he might have wanted to talk to. His face was emotionless, his eyes shallow and guarded.

She wanted to know if there was anything _beyond _those guarded eyes. Besides hatred and mockery, that is. She wanted to find his soft spot.

She made a silent pact to herself that day, that she would try to be friendly with the Malfoy, to the best of her ability.

"-except that I wanted to pass out the dorm and bathroom keys." McGonagall stated, glaring at the door that Malfoy had walked out of.

"I'll take it to him, Professor." Hermione said firmly, getting many odd looks from her peers, and she ignored them.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," She smiled, glad to see that two members of opposing houses were vaguely getting along.

* * *

><p><em>I can do this, I can do this<em>, Hermione repeated in her head as she paced up and down the Slytherin compartments.

She'd been there for a few minutes, just trying to find her Gryffindor courage, that had suddenly disappeared.

Finally she took a deep breath and knocked on his compartment door. She met his steely grey eyes briefly, then looked over to Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

"Mudblood Granger," she heard Pansy remark, her lip curling. Hermione narrowed her eyes. She really hated that name. She flung the door open and stared at Pansy with the most intimidating look she could.

Pansy glared at her but shrunk slightly and turned to huddle into Blaise. She kissed the boy's jaw and gave Hermione a look of challenge.

_I really dislike these Slytherin's. No respect for higher-ups. And the PDA is disgusting. _Hermione wrinkled her nose and turned away. Immediately, her face dropped to near emotionless as she stared at the slightly smirking Malfoy.

She disliked that smirk. A lot. Unfortunately, it was one of Malfoy's very few facial expressions. _Stop it, Hermione. Nice. Nice._

"Got something for me, Mudblood?" Hermione blanched. Why on _Earth _is his voice so soft? It's like he was _joking! _Like he didn't really mean Mudblood.

She quickly stifled her shock and pulled out a magically carved key, and held it out to him. He raised an eyebrow and she explained carefully, "You left the prefect meeting before they handed out the keys to the prefect common room. It also works on the prefect bathrooms."

Draco leaned forward and grabbed the key, swiftly pocketing it. She noticed he didn't make a show of wiping it clean.

"If she says prefect one more time I'm going to jump out the window." Hermione heard Pansy whisper to her other half, and clenched her fists. _It's not worth it, 'Mione. You know It's not worth it. _

After taking a few deep breaths, she felt much more docile.

"Anything else?" Malfoy's voice brought her out of her daze and she met his blank grey eyes, and she nodded hesitantly.

"Yes actually," she paused to inwardly winced at her desperation. "Have you seen Harry at all?" She'd tried to find him before coming here, but Ginny told her that he'd gone and left a few minutes after her, said something about Malfoy.

She saw the shock, confusion, and disbelief on his face as he thought over her words, then incredulously he asked, "How would _I _know where Potty got off to?"

Hermione sighed inwardly, of course he didn't know. Harry was probably under his invisibility cloak. She gave the ferret a lazy shrug, lost in her thoughts.

Her molten chocolate eyes searched the compartment quickly, searching for any sign of unsettled air which usually led to the invisibility cloak. Her eyes were tired, though, and not as sharp as usual.

"-the Weasel you seem to be so taken with," Draco finished what would have been an insulting speech, if Hermione had been listening. Although, what she caught irritated her to no end. She was _not _with Ron!

She heard Blaise laugh quietly, and she swung around, needing something to release her fury on.

Before she could begin her onslaught of insults, he raised his hands in a show of peace, "he said it, can't yell at me."

_Wonderful point you have, Zabini. _Hermione rounded on Draco and his grey eyes flickered from his friend to her quickly.

Hermione suddenly felt the need to scream his ears off, but her curiosity held her back. She wanted to know more about him, but yelling at him wasn't going to spill get him to his heart to her.

She bit her lip is indecision. She looked into the expressive grey eyes of his and instantly felt herself calm down. She didn't know why, but his eyes reminded her of the relaxing sensation of laying in a field of lavender flowers.

She finalized her earlier decision, she was going to try to befriend Draco Malfoy. No matter how obscene it sounded, she knew it was for the best. And McGonagall would be even more inclined to make her Head Girl for uniting houses.

She suddenly regretted all the times she'd fought with him, glared at him, got him in trouble. _That _would make friendship more difficult between them. But she would do it though, because once Hermione Granger decided something, she followed it through to the end, or by darn it she'd die trying!

Hermione saw a flash of black above Draco's head, then a rustle of cloth. _Harry? _A wave of worry washed over her. _What're you _doing, _Harry! _

Hermione looked around at the others in the compartment. Blaise and Pansy were snogging again and didn't seem to realize what was going on, but Draco looked all to suspicious for her liking.

She said something that she wouldn't remember in the next few moments and shot Harry a warning glance as she closed the door.

As soon as the compartment door was closed, she darted down the hallway, not stopping until she burst into her compartment, "Harry's in trouble," She gasped out, only to find Harry sitting with Ron and Ginny, trying to eat his frisky chocolate frog.

"Erm- no, Hermione. I'm quite alright," he mumbled, giving her a strange stare, but she saw the warning in those green eyes. _Do not say a word. _

"But- but I-," Harry's look made her stop stumbling over her words. _What's going on_? Hermione shot Harry a look the promised intense interrogation later, and she saw his Adams apple bob as he gulped.

"Alright there, 'Mione?" Ginny asked, confusion and a hint of jealously flashing in her eyes. Hermione inwardly scoffed. Ginny was so protective and paranoid sometimes.

Hermione calmed her breathing and nodded slowly, "yeah, just saw something that spooked me."

"What? Saw Boot kissing someone else?" Ron taunted, glaring harshly. Harry breathed a relieved sigh that the attention was off of him, but looked worriedly between his two best friends as they had a small glaring match.

"No, but I did hear Padma Patil talking about how bad you are in bed," Hermione snarled, although it was a lie, it did make Ron's face turn a satisfying shade of purple.

_Merlin, help me, _Harry thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Erm. Hi! This is posted early because I'm in the middle of a terrible thunderstorm and I have nothing else to do, so please enjoy while I cuddle up with my Slytherin scarf that I bought today (I DIED WHEN I FOUND IT!) and my Draco plushie and watch the Harry Potter marathon that's been on all weekend and is just now coming to my attention. **

**Alright? Read, Review and most importantly: _ENJOY! _**


End file.
